


A World without him

by Create_itV



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create_itV/pseuds/Create_itV
Summary: They won but at what price?Peter's thoughts after Tony sacrificed himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A World without him

**Author's Note:**

> Thats the first Fanfiction i post. English isnt my fist language. So if you finde any major mistakes please tell me.   
> I hope you like what i wrote. I´m grateful for any comment or tipps.

A World without him

There was dust in the Air. His head hurt and he may have broken a rip. But that doesn't matter.  
Some of the Avengers look a lot older. Which doesn't make sense to him. But he could´t think about that now.   
Thanos is gone. They did it. They won. Mr Stark did it. Even so Peter isn't quite sure how or even what exactly „it“ was and in this moment he didn't care.   
In this moment none of that mattered because the light of the Arcreactor of Mr. Starks... Tonys suite has gone out. And he closed his eyes. Somehow Peter knows that this was it. Iron Man is dead. The light wont go on again. Mr. Starks eyes will never open again. . 

The world. continued to spin. But Peters world stopped.  
How could life go on. If he is dead. That is not possible. What future is their without Iron Man. Without Tony Stark. He made him the Hero he is today.   
How could he go on. That was not possible. Mr. Stark can’t be dead. He still has to show him so much. He is the best hero... the best man Peter has ever known. He understands him.   
All the times they worked in Mr. Starks workshop flashed before his eyes. 

He clearly remembered the first time he was invited Mr. Starks workshop to show him how he made his webfluid. He was so anxious. The whole time he was convinced Mr. Stark would realise he is not worth his precious time and kick him out. But that didn’t happen. On the contrary, Mr Stark was impressed he asked a lot of questions and they worked together to improve his formula. He could not believe his luck. That was one of the best days of his life. And that day was only the start. Mr. Stark invited him back to the lab the next week , and the week. after that. And soon he was there, working beside and with Mr Stark at least once a week. 

But now …. Never again he will watch Mr. Stark work. He could´t believe that this was it. He still has so much to learn and he didn't want to learn from anybody else. He want to show Mr Stark all his new inventions and ask him about his. He want to work with him and tell him about MJ. He wants to eat cheeseburger with him and ask him for advice. He wants to make him proud. Who else does he have.   
Mr Stark was supposed to be at his graduation, sitting in the crowed. He was supposed to be there his first day at MIT, embarrassing him by drawing all the attention and telling stories of his time there. He was supposed to show him how to be a Superhero … how to be a man. 

He can´t do this again. Not after Uncle Ben... he couldn't lose anyone else. It was his fault... again. He was not good enough then and he wasn’t now. If he had been better they would have beaten Thanos on that weird planet in space. He would never have come to earth and Mr. Stark would not be lying there, ist eyes closed and is face pale. All his fault. Why was he so weak.  
“Mr Stark,...please. I'm sorry.”   
His voice broke. tears start streaming down his face. 

There is dust in the air and his lungs. Blood is dripping from his nose.  
They won, Thanos is gone But none of that matters. The light has gone out. They won, but Peter, Peter had lost.


End file.
